dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Classes
There are 4 main classes, the other being combo-classes. Dungeon Quest Calculator: http://dungeonquestcalc.updog.co/ Made by MrDinnertime (MrDinnertime#0001 on Discord) Class Information Warrior Warriors are the melee fighters in Dungeon Quest. They depend on the strength of their sword and their physical skills to deal as much damage as possible. Their strength goes up as their Physical Damage stat on their armor and weapons increase. Warriors are best paired with Healers, since they may get up close to swing with their sword, risking taking damage. Tank Tanks play a big role in the front line in Dungeon Quest, as they are very durable. Tanks use taunting spells to draw the enemies off the attackers. Tanks increase their health by upgrading the health stat on their armor, and Tanks are also best paired with Healers, due to the fact they take a large amount of damage in battle. Tanks may either decide to use a Physical, or Spell weapon. A lot of tanks also use 1 healing spell with a staff to heal themselves and their allies. Mage Mages are much like warriors, but they don't go into melee combat. Mages depend on their spells to defeat the enemy, giving them the advantage of range. Their power goes up when the Spell Power stat on their armor and weapons increase. Mages earlier on are likely to be less durable than warriors due to their range, though this becomes less noticeable later in the game. Healer Healers are vital for tanks and generally in raids. Healers keep you alive so you don't die while fighting enemies. Having a Healer is always a good idea for raids, so you can be certain that people won't die. Healers usually invest most points into Stamina due to healing being quite powerful with just a staff, although some healers may invest a decent amount into spell incase they ever need to do some damage and are good at dodging. Combo Class A combination of classes, like Healer and Warrior. This is usually not a common class to find, as it has quite a lot of disadvantages. If you want to become, a Warrior and Healer, for example, you'll have to invest points into Physical Power and have a staff kept in your inventory, making both classes possibly weaker due to time usage of switching. Combo-classes that don't do that, however, are Mage-Healer, Tank-Healer, and Tank-Warrior, making them slightly better. Even then, Tank-Warriors have to decide which side they want to become slightly stronger in, since guardian armor and warrior armor have different stats. Tank-Mage and Tank-Warrior become significantly weaker in later dungeons, so its not recommended to use them. Changing Classes To properly change your class, you'll need to reset your skill points. (Different equipment is also required) After you're done, arrange the points to your liking. Mages usually require points focused in Spell Power and a few on Stamina, with Warriors doing the same except with Physical Power. Tanks and Healers usually require points to be focused primarily in Stamina. If you have no skill points, the message "You don't have any spent skillpoints" will appear. The cost of resetting your skill points depends on how many skill points have been used. Points are acquired by leveling up. The total amount of points you have is usually 1 less than your level. If you purchase the "Free Skill Resets" Gamepass you can reset your skill points for free anytime. If you don't purchase the "Free Skill Resets" Gamepass, you have to pay gold. Category:Game Mechanics